Julia
Kaaaaaaaa... BOOOOOOM!!! Julia Wilde is the first Gym Leader of the Reborn region. She specialises in the Electric-type and is fought at the Neo-Circuit Power Plant, where she hands out the Volt Badge, the first Gym Badge the player receives. An alumnus of the Onyx Trainer's School, Julia is known to be hyperactive and obsessed with explosions. In the game Julia is very excited and upbeat, and often encourages the player. (though this attitude quickly drops away during her defeat, due to exhaustion) She also has some rather odd behaviors, such as her enthusiasm for explosions and her own slang, such as "booming". Shortly after exiting the ruined train, Julia shows up to investigate the event. (Her fondness for explosions gives Ame some mild suspicion at first.) After a brief chat with Ame, she gives the player a hearty welcome to Reborn, insisting they take on the Reborn League Challenge. Later on, as the player approaches her gym in the Lower Peridot Ward, she stops them as she leaves for the Mosswater Factory, inviting them to join her. Interrogation of the culprit from the train station has revealed that he worked as part of Team Meteor, who has a base in the old factory. After reaching the entrance (and after Julia kicks down the door), the pair is approached by Fern and Florinia. Julia explains that she and Florinia were schoolhood friends. She still greatly cares about Florinia, making sure to give her a nickname to replace "Flobot". After entering the factory, she splits up with Florinia and heads down the right hallway. When the pairs meet up again, she suggest the player and Fern hunt down Team Meteor's explosive supplies, while Florinia attempts to hack into the security system. Upon entering, Julia confronts a mysterious man about the events at Peridot Station, but the man simply explains how strongly Team Meteor held the upper hand in the factory. Julia battles him alongside Florinia, but after his defeat, Team Meteor escapes the factory. Julia, of course, decides to use the explosives on it. Afterwards, Julia makes an attempt to rekindle her friendship with Florinia, but Florinia continues to keep up her emotional defenses. Julia is saddened by this, but doesn't let it damper her mood too badly, and happily invites the player to challenge her at her gym. Julia is not seen in the story until the player enters the Water Treatment Plant to save Amaria and Titania however she, alongside Florina, is only visible for the few seconds of the animation where the player descends the waterfall into the WTP. After the player rescues Titania and Amaria, The Player returns to Fiore mansion only to have Julia and Florina catch up to the player as they saw all three of them ascending the waterfall and wished to find out what was going on(A/N Julia does break the 4th wall here but she's not the worst offender of this in the game so far). However as they are about to enter the mansion Team Meteor shows up to try and retrieve the Sapphire Bracelets from Amaria which leads to a gauntlet of battles to defend the house. If The Player beat Solaris on top of Mount Pyrous then Julia will battle alongside them for the second battle otherwise all the battles will be alongside Florina. This concludes Julia's involvement in the story as of EP18 as after this Julia remains at Fiore Mansion for the rest of the story and proceeds to relax on a water bed in the now flooded Fiore Mansion. Journal Entry Pokémon Gym Battle Julia battles on an Electric Field in a Single Battle format and she has two Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerJulia.png |class=Cheer Captain |name= |location=Neo-Circuit Power Plant |prize= 330 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Fiore Mansion Team Julia is your partner when you battle Solaris in the Fiore Mansion, but only if you won the first battle against him in Pyrous Mountain. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerJulia.png |class=Cheer Captain |name= |location=Fiore Mansion |prize= N/A |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Profile Quotes *''"Don'tgoboom,don'tgoboom,don'tgoboom..." -When sending out last Pokemon. *"''What? I lost already?" -After defeat. |} Rewards Interview Sprites Trivia * Julia's name is a word play on 'joule', the unit of energy. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Gym Leaders